The One Who Can Heal Her
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Post RE5. Jill wants to put the past behind her and start a family. Because of the P30 incident there is only one man who could help her. Though because of past emotional turmoils it's a lot easier said then done.


The Only One To Heal Her Pain

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Naruto x Jill

0

Author's Note

0

This is an offshot type of fic I decided to do prior to the crossover Resident Evil fic I have in mind for my series. This is a what if scenario post RE5.

0

"_Thank you." She whispered as held her tightly._

_''I'm here for you.'' _

_When she looked up at his eyes she was aware the magnitude fo her feelings. It had happened in an instant. Their lips met, soft and warm. Despite the fact that their clothes were soaking wet from the rain their body heat surged from the contact. The kiss was gentle and passionate._

_''Are you sure?'' He whispered._

"_I...I...don't know…" _

_''I won't leave you...you know that.'' _

_''Then stay here with me. Because you're the only one that can make them stop. You're the only who...'' She was silenced by a tender kiss. _

_''Okay...yeah. I'll do it. I'll stay with you.'' _

_His hands went to her wet t-shirt. As her arms were raised the wet t-shirt as her voluptuous bosom was exposed looking magnificent in her lace bra. With a wet plop the t-shirt was thrown to the ground as his soft lips connected to her neck causing her to moan._

_''Will you let me stay by your side always?''_

_''Yes,'' she hissed as hia large soft arms made her feel safe. Without a word he picked her up and carried her to bedroom._

Jill Valentine had found herself turning and tossing endlessly in the bed of her apartment. Despite it nearly two years since the Africa/Oroboros incident the nightmares still haunted her. Every action, every choice, and everything that happened to her while under Wesker's control would not just vanish upon freedom. She had broken out in cold sweats every night for the past week.

_''How does it feel to be nothing but a trophy?''_

''Get away from me!'' Jill screeched as she awoke startled, clawing at the air. That voice...that damned voice had been plauging her for the longest. All those months of physical and mental torturing. All those attempts to try and break her. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the nausea. She was getting that sick, almost painful feeling in her stomach again. Her head was pounding,and her breaths were becoming erratic as she tried to calm down. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touch her.

''It's alright Jill. It's alright.'' A soothing voice told her as she started to calm down again. ''The nightmares again?''

''Yes...damnit I thought I was passed this.''

''It was tramautic ordeal you've gone through Jill. That monster was torturing you for years and that's not something you can brush off.'' The person next to her told her as he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair. Ever since the virus injection that caused Jill's beautiful dark hue to bleach blond she had been dyeing in the hair to get it back to it's original sheen. ''He's not alive and he's not coming back. I was there and we finished him off.''

''He's come back before. How can you be sure?''

''If he is I'll kill him. I'll kill him as many times as necessary. I'll die before I let him hurt you or the little ones,'' The man said placing a hand on her slightly bulging stomach.''

Jill turned and rested her face against the shoulder of the blond. ''Naruto...thank you.'' She said, thinking back to what led them to this situation they were in now.

Naruto had arrived at Jill's apartment right at 2:00 P.M. He was wondering what the B.S.A.A. agent wanted with him? It wasn't that he was busy per say, but he was trying to decide whether or not to get involved in this latest operation. There were rumors that Wesker may in fact not be dead and was actually in Australia. It was things like this that really pissed Naruto off. Why was it that nobody he killed or helped killed ever stay dead? He looked up and noticed the dark and greying skies. It seems like it was about to rain.

Entering the building he went up the steps and went to Jill's apartment door and was about to knock when it opened. He was left gawking at the sight.

Jill stood there wearing a classic black cocktail dress that came down to the knee. It was strapless and hugged every single curve she had and then some. And quite the curves she had, especially that lovely rear of hers.

''Come in...'' She said as Naruto nodded dumbly as he followed her in. ''Naruto, do you remember when you said I could on you for anything right?''

''Well yeah, all my friends can count on me for anything. Okay maybe not anything, but pretty damn close,'' he responded, trying not to focus on her cleavage.

''It's a very personal sort of favor I need to ask you.''

''Well ok but please be clear about the favor as you know how I tend to interpret things. So just come on and hit me with this favor.''

''I want to have a baby and I want you to be the father.''

Naruto blinked owlishly as his head dropped slightly replaying the words in her head seeing if she heard him right. ''Excuse me?''

''I want you to father my child,'' the woman repeated just as clear as day.

''Wow...I mean really...I...why me?''

''Because I want to know the father of my child. I want to know he and she will grow up healthy without worrying about unknown family complications and history. And I've been thinking about for the last two years and I'm not getting any younger.'' She said, reminding him that in a few months she would be turning forty. ''I'm going to retire from the field and quite frankly I'm tired of being alone. I lost a six of my life being nothing more then a controlled assassin and...it's just something I need to know.''

''I won't lecture you,'' he began as he placed his right hand to his face as he rested his chin in her palm. ''I assume you know how difficult it is to be a single mother but are you sure? I mean...''

''It's been two years. I'm fine,'' she cut him off. ''I just want to live the rest of my life in peace, but without the loneliness.''

''Why me? Why not Chris?'' He asked as Jill shifted uncomfortably. Despite his flirtations and obvious interest Naruto knew of the romantic chemistry she had with her long time partner. ''He cares about you. I don't see why you wouldn't go to him before me.''

''It's because I don't want to try to burden him. I know he tried to help me through it all, but no matter how much he tried to help me he just doesn't understand. He doesn't know what it likes to have to deal with a darkness that's now a permanent part of you. Not knowing about not being able to control yourself as you callously attacking people and end lives. I tried...we tried...but he couldn't help me like you could. He couldn't help me deal with the memories. And I'm not suggesting he would be a deadbeat dad, but I know if I ever need help I could count on you.''

''That's why you shouldn't count on me. You know because of my genes any child you have won't be...normal exactly.'' He looked up and then he noticed something in her features. ''There's another reason you're not telling me are you? If you want to help you'll have to be completely up front with me. I care about you but if you're going to jerk my chain I'm walking out that door.''

''It isn't easy for me damnit!'' She snapped as her face twisted into a scowl. ''It's not like I have any other choices.''

Naruto was struck by the surge of emotion. ''Jill...did the P30...did it leave you...Sterile?'' He asked as she turned away from him. ''Why...why didn't you say anything? Is that why?...''

''Well you're my last hope in the manner. It isn't just because of your different genes as you know I'm not that shallow. I guess it's because I know how much family values to you but because you're a traveler...''

''No whole issue of fuss and all that huh? I'm just a runner-up huh?'' Naruto didn't know why he was getting angry. He knew that if it wasn't for that incident Jill probably wouldn't have asked him to come over. ''You just need my seed and I'll be on my merry way only showing up for birthdays and Christmases.''

''It isn't like that!''

''Then was it? How am I suppose to interpret? It's not like you ever chose between us. Hell am I suppose to forget that night in Raccoon City where we...'' He paused and unclenched his hands noticing how emotional he was getting over this.

Jill felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. ''You're right. I do love Chris, but I'm not in love with him. And you were a safer choice, that it wouldn't hurt as much if you left. I kept trying tell myself that, but now I realize I'm just lying to myself. ''

What happened next caught her by surprise. Naruto moved over to her grasp her chin and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock as her body froze and she tried to respond. When the kiss broke Naruto simply said, ''I can't Jill I'm sorry. I can't give you a child and not want to be apart of your life as well. I better start walking before I'm caught in the rain. I'm...I'm leaving now; so please give the others my best and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye.'' He said as he left her standing there. Hearing the front door open and close shut, that sense of lonliness that her apartment was usually filled with every moment of each day. She fought back a choked sob as she realized that no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that her feelings for the blond weren't as strong as they are. With a heavy sigh she went back into her bedroom as she got out of the dress and placed on a pair a T-shirt and a pair of Jeans. She was startled by the sudden sound of thunder as it started to pour down raining.

''_What the hell are you doing here sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself? You care about that idiot don't you? Don't let him get away!'' _Whether it was her subconscious or she was recalling what one of her associates told her in the past when she was faced with this exact situation after Raccoon city she didn't know. All she did know that she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. And that's how she found himself in the soaking rain chasing after him and everything that followed was a flurry of emotions.

That's how they found themselves in bed. How she was so attentive with her.

''Beautiful.'' She heard him mumbled as her full and supple breasts were freed from it's confines. They pressed against his chest as they exchanged sweet and tender kisses. Her tender kisses causing his erection to peak and stiff. Her soft figures teased his tip as juices seeped from his tip. Her touches aroused him and vice versa. Their hot and craving arousal filled the room. Naruto groaned and thrust into her hand as she pumped him, allowing him to play with him however she desired. He would let her lead because he knew she needed to be in control. He wanted to let her know he cared and that he was willingly to earn her trust. Tangling about, kisses and groans echoed as their clothing went flying.

Her moist opening rubbed against his crock and it drove him wild. ''Are you ready?''

''Yes...how much longer are you going to tease me?''

Not much longer apparently as his head slipped past her moist slit as they both groaned. He couldn't help but tense at the sensations. His hands rested on her hips as he help her slide down his length. Jill couldn't help but grunt upon being impaled on something so thick. She could feel him pulsating inside of her. They went slow, trying to prevent any old injuries or internal ripping. Jill wasn't aware she was crying until she felt Naruto wipe the tears away with his thumbs. He knew how much emotional turmoil she was probably going through to relax and not immediately lash out or react violently to intimate touches. After a few moments she began moving so she could feel all of her in him as her core was set ablaze. His hands were caressing her large and packed rear as Jill gripped Naruto's shoulders.

Jill lifted herself up, and slammed back down, as she reveled in the control. With every roll of her hips she continued riding him, controlling him, every thrust producing an audible squelch, fluids, sweat, collecting in her, dripping down her. The sensation that pulled through them were nothing short of amazing. Sweat glistening their skin as they went about satisfying their bodies urges.

Naruto's hairs were spread against the pillow as low guttural growls echoed from his throat. He couldn't help but looked up at the goddess above him, her breasts moving with her. Jill rode him harder, faster. He bucked under her, matching her movements.

They both erupted at the same time. He exploded into her, filling her up, cum dripping down her thighs, while she climaxed with an orgasmic inside as her insiders shuttered. She collapsed down onto, resting her face on his chest as they were both disorientated yet satisfied. Content that all they needed was each other.


End file.
